


Switznia - A Not-So-Neutral Birthday

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Switzerland's birthday, and his boyfriend, Estonia, wants to make it absolutely special. With some help from Liechtenstein, will he manage to make the other nation's birthday perfect or will his plans fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switznia - A Not-So-Neutral Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Switzerland's birthday on August 1st so happy birthday my dear Switzerland! I love this pairing and I feel like the only one who actually ships it, so tell me if you like this! I just think that they fit so well together. This is a sort-of sequel to my other Switznia, but you can read this without reading the other first :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or these characters, I only own this idea :3

Estonia smiles softly as he finishes the plan for Switzerland’s birthday. The other country became his boyfriend earlier that year, on Estonia’s own birthday in fact, and the Estonian wants to make Switzerland’s equally as special as his own was. Now that he’s finished the plan, he can focus on putting it into action. The first thing that he needs to do is to call Liechtenstein to help get some of the things arranged. 

He grabs his phone and dials her number, glad for once that she has a different number than her brother. “Hallo?” He hears her sweet voice ask.

“Hi, Lilli.” He replies, hearing a faint giggle from her. “Would you do something for me?” 

She makes a small noise of acceptance and he smiles, “Great. Would you tell me what your brother’s favorite dessert is?” 

A small noise is heard, her thinking about a good answer. “Well, he always likes it when I make him chocolate chip brownies. That’s usually what he asks me to make as well. Does that help?” She asks in an adorable tone, causing Estonia to chuckle softly.

“It does. Thank you, Lilli.” He says with a soft smile.

“It was no problem, Eduard! Need anything else?” He thinks for a minute, humming softly.

“No, I don’t. Thank you again.” She giggles and says goodbye, him responding before hanging up.

He grins as he heads to the kitchen armed with that new information, knowing that he has an amazing recipe for chocolate chip brownies. He looks to see if he has the ingredients for it and notices that he’s low on a few things so he’s fine with going shopping to get them. He leaves the house and heads to the store, quickly picking up the ingredients that he needs before returning home and putting them away, knowing it’d be better to wait for the next day to bake them for Switzerland. 

He then goes to look at the gifts that he bought the other man, hoping that he’ll like them. One of them is a gun, as Switzerland had mentioned wanting this particular one so Estonia decided to buy it for him, the other is a necklace that Estonia really hopes the Swiss man won’t think is too feminine. It’s two hearts, one slightly overlapping the other, one of them peridot and one of them amethyst, both of their birthstones. He just hopes that the other man appreciates the sentimentality of the gift rather than on the feminine aspect of it.

Now that he’s done for the day, he heads onto his computer and kills some time, it quickly turning into the next day. When he wakes up in the morning, he grins and pulls out his phone, texting the Swiss man.

“Happy birthday, kallike~ I’ll come pick you up at lunch, so be ready <3”

He gets an affirmative reply and smiles before heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. Once he’s finished with breakfast, he starts baking the brownies, singing quietly as he bakes, loving how they’re turning out. He packs a picnic lunch for them as well, the brownies going in a separate tub once finished. He packs a large enough blanket for the both of them and gets both of the gifts, putting them in a bag. 

Once he’s done, it’s roughly noon and a small smile appears on his face at how perfect his timing was. He gets ready and then leaves his house, making his way over to Switzerland’s house. He knocks on the door once he gets there, smiling softly as the Swiss man opens the door. “Happy birthday, Vash~ You ready to go?” 

“Mhm. Where are we going?” Switzerland asks, a faint hint of curiosity in his voice. 

“It’s a secret~ I can promise that you’ll enjoy it~” Estonia says, holding out an arm to the Swiss man. Switzerland links his arm with his own and Estonia starts leading them to where they’ll have lunch, talking quietly to the Swiss man along the way.

Once they get fairly close, a soft smile appears on his face. “Would you close your eyes, kullike?” Switzerland looks at him, curiosity in his eyes before they slip closed, trusting the other nation to guide him safely to their destination.

Estonia keeps up a constant chatter to help Switzerland know where he is, grinning that the other country trusts him so much to let him do this. He continues heading to the clearing that he was going to, feeling lucky that the Swiss man trusts him. 

Once they arrive, he stops and looks at Switzerland. “Okay. You can open your eyes.”

Switzerland does so and gasps softly as he looks around the small clearing, brightly popping with blue and white flowers. He looks at Estonia slightly stunned and the Estonian just giggles before laying out the blanket for the picnic. He lets Switzerland look around a bit more, the Edelweiss and blue cornflowers looking absolutely beautiful together. After a bit, Switzerland sits down beside him, still slightly shocked. “You did this?” He asks, the shock in his voice. Estonia nods swiftly and a small smile appears on Switzerland’s face. “Thank you...It’s beautiful. Our national flowers look good together.”

Estonia nods, his heart filled with relief that the other likes this so much. “I’m glad you like it. Would you like to start eating?” 

Switzerland nods and Estonia starts handing out the food, very simple food since the dessert is a bit fancier. Switzerland takes a bite and a slight moan comes out at the taste, his eyes wide that something so simple could be so delicious. Estonia giggles softly, though he’s a bit shocked at the sound, it being beautiful to his ears. 

He begins eating as well and they talk quietly while they eat, whatever topics come to mind, they don’t care, they’re comfortable talking about anything with the other. Once they finish the main part of the meal, Switzerland looks at him impressed, “You’re cooking is amazing.”

Estonia freezes, knowing that the Swiss doesn’t give out praise like this often. He feels deeply honored that the other is complimenting his food, that meaning that it’s very, very good. A soft blush comes to his face and he looks at the Swiss man, seeing the honesty in his eyes. “Thank you, love.” 

Switzerland just smiles at his reaction and looks softly at the other nation, feeling special that the other would do so much for him, just because it’s his birthday. 

Estonia quickly gets over his shock before a mischievous grin appears on his face as he reaches for a particular tub. “Ready for dessert?” Switzerland nods in response and Estonia takes the top off the tub, his grin widening as Switzerland gasps softly at the sight of the treats.

“How did you…?!” He says before stopping, his shock making it impossible to continue.

“How did I know that these are your favorites~? I called a little birdie, or should I say flower, who told me.” Switzerland just smiles, knowing that Liechtenstein was the one to tell him about his favorite dessert.

Estonia picks up one of the brownies and hands it to Switzerland, who takes a bite immediately. He groans at the taste and eats slowly, savoring the flavor. Estonia just smiles and eats one himself, glad that the other is enjoying these so much. Switzerland eats a few more before Estonia puts the lid on the tub and hands the tub to him, “Take them home and enjoy them since you like them so much~” 

“Thanks, they’re amazing.” Switzerland responds and Estonia just smiles, enjoying the fact that the other likes the way that he cooks. 

“Would you like your gifts?” Estonia says with a small smile, reaching for the bag that he put the gifts in earlier.

Switzerland’s eyes widen minisculely at that, “There’s more?” Estonia just nods and reaches into the bag, holding the box as he wants the other to open it last. He then hands the bag to Switzerland, who reaches in and pulls out the gun. 

His eyes widen further and Estonia just grins, “Thank you so much, this is exactly the one I wanted.” 

“I know~ You told me yourself~” Estonia responds and Switzerland nods, remembering the moment clearly. He puts the gun back in the bag and puts the tub in there as well, moving the bag a bit away from him. 

Estonia then looks at him nervously before handing the other gift to him, Switzerland removing the top of the box slowly. His eyes widen even further and he looks up at Estonia, who is watching him nervously. Estonia’s heart stops when he sees a tear run down Switzerland’s face, fear filling him at the thought that the other doesn’t like it. 

“I-It’s...beautiful…” Switzerland says, a few more tears joining the first, him being so filled with happiness and love for the man in front of him. He reaches out a hand and gently touches the charm, his heart melting at how sweet the gesture is. He looks up and sees the receding fear in the other’s eyes, wondering why the other man was afraid. “I love it, thank you, Eduard. Would you put it on me?” He asks almost shyly, Estonia nodding, filled with relief that the other man doesn’t think it too girly.

He quickly puts the necklace around the Swiss man’s neck, who smiles softly when he feels it settle in over his heart. He then scoots over to Estonia and wraps his arms around the other man, “Thank you, this has been the best birthday that I’ve had in a long time.” 

Estonia smiles softly and returns the hug, gasping when Switzerland suddenly pulls back and connects his lips to the Estonian’s own. Estonia melts into the kiss, feeling a tongue lick softly across his lips. He gasps and allows the other entrance to his mouth, his mind swirling as he can feel all the love and happiness the other is feeling through the kiss. They kiss like this for a few minutes before pulling away, panting harshly as they try to regain their breath. Their eyes lock and Switzerland says, “Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz.” 

Estonia feels his heart melt at the words and says, “Ma armastan sind ka, Vash. You are my treasure, my heart and soul, and my love.”

Switzerland smiles at this and pulls him close, nestling his face in the crook of the other’s neck. The two remain cuddled up like this for a while, both of them lost in the beautiful feelings of two people fully and truly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this story! I really hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
